It Gets Better: Maybe
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: Nara Shikamaru- Potter Harry. Two completely different people, yet they come together to become one Potter Espoir Haven.  Warnings: Homosexuality, Slash. New school. A little Dumbles bashing, a little Lily and James bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It Gets Better... Somewhat.  
><strong>

**Author: Anti-Social Otaku**

**Summary: Nara Shikamaru- Potter Harry. Two completely different people, yet they come together to become one Potter Espoir Haven.****  
><strong>

****Warnings: Homosexuality, Slash. New school. A _little _Dumbles bashing, a _little _Lily and James bashing. **  
><strong>

_**OoO**  
><em>

_The caged bird sings_  
><em>with a fearful trill<em>  
><em>of things unknown<em>  
><em>but longed for still<em>  
><em>and his tune is heard<em>  
><em>on the distant hill<em>  
><em>for the caged bird<em>  
><em>sings of freedom-<em>

_Maya Angelou_

**_OoO_**

Haven sighed lightly, hand pressed up against the glass as the fog cleared to create a hand print. His thoughts though, were elsewhere. In one hand, he held a letter written in crisp script, the material made of something he couldn't quite identify.

He was... ambivalent... about the contents in the letter. He had yet to even read it yet, although, the sender already told him what he needed to know about it. He sighed and shifted slightly, leaning his face against the cool glass.

Downstairs he could hear the distant sounds of people cheering, as if they were right outside his door. He could just imagine, his _brother _giggling like a school girl as he waved his school letter in the air as if it were on fire.

He sighed once again, one word on his lips. "... Troublesome."

So. You may have heard a certain someone say this line... many a times. But do you what his name _was_. Of course, it would be easy to say- Nara Shikamaru. As it was the name of a peculiar ninja that lived a while ago.

Actually, you ask him now, he wont know _how _he got there. One second he was on his death bed, the next he was lazily staring up at a pair of warm, emerald eyes.

Haven snorted. _His mother_. The thought was filled with distaste. Tch. Unlikely. He rather think of her as an unfortunate egg donor and James as the unfortunate sperm donor.

Both he could have cared less about. They could Avada Kedavra themselves and he probably wouldn't care... probably. They were still his parents, however unwillingly both wanted to be.

After all, Demi- or Demitry as he was known as- was the boy who lived... what a sham. The whole thing was idiotic, the way the whole Wizarding World accepted the fact that they're worshiping a fucking eleven year old boy.

Now that Haven thought about it though, the more ironic it seemed. Uzumaki Naruto- pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village, but savior of it too. Holding Ninetailed fox known as Kyuubi as prisoner for the last... from what he knows, the fucking idiot was probably still alive when he died. Looking as young as twenty still.

Then there was Potter Demitry. Defeater of the Dark Lord. Haven rolled his eyes and shifted slightly, letter still in his hand. Bunch of- He sighed. He really should cut down on his swearing. His brother- he wasn't sure who was older- is hailed a hero without doing crap, while Naruto had to work at every little compliment he received.

If he wasn't so tired, he would've laughed.

"I wonder if he's alive." Haven wondered aloud, finally having enough guts to start reading the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You cordially invited to participate in this annual chess competition. It will be held at Mandure School of Humans and Creatures. Please bring warm clothes and an adult escort. This paper will be the port key that will take you to the location at exactly 11:00 a.m. on September 28. _

_Sign,_

_Headmaster Luisnaville_

The letter was short, not even worth the fancy paper it was written on. Haven sighed once more, "Troublesome." All he wanted to do was see how closely related Shougi and Go was to this _Chess _everyone of _Nobleblood _played. It wasn't that challenging.

So how was he to know that entering _one _contest was going to get him famous. He didn't even know who was _in _the contest. So maybe he was a little surprised that all the players were adults- that was another thing.

Some of those adults acted like spoiled, fucking, brats when they lost. It was not his fault they were sore losers.

So now how in the name of _Kami _**(God)** was he going to this thing when his parents spent all their time with their precious Demitry. Idiots. Well, there was one person.

He stood gracefully, hair falling around him in a black halo- damn his mom. Only thing she cares about is his _hair_- As he headed towards the Floo station. Closing his eyes, he threw down the powder, three words escaping him.

"Remus Lupin's Flat."

**_OoO_**

**By the by. Haven will be _like _Shikamaru in terms ****of smartness and skills, but also like Harry in terms of his Hero Complex and _slight _naivete. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am surprised that people actually took the time to vote. But because some people did, I am putting the following stories on a temporary Hiatus.**

**-Lord and Lady Sin  
><strong>

**-It gets Better  
><strong>

**-Wings' Soul  
><strong>

**_I am working on the following stories._  
><strong>

**_-Misplaced and Desperate (As it is a joint story with Darker then Midnight)  
><em>**

**_-Names in the Luck (It had the most votes, shocking because it's only a trash story. Meaning its where all my fail attempts go ; ^; Sadness)  
><em>**

**_-Herbivore in a Carnivores' World (Second most votes)  
><em>**

**I know a lot of people liked Lord and Lady Sin. And I will be finishing that one. Just... don't wait for an update. It'll be awhile because I'm working on the aforementioned ones. **

****(This will go down once I post the next Chapter)


End file.
